gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:100
100 será el doceavo episodio de la quinta temporada de Glee, y el centésimo de toda la serie. Su estreno está programado para el 18 de marzo de 2014. Fuente Fuente 2. Se planea que este sea un episodio especial y en él serán cantadas canciones ya interpretadas en temporadas anteriores (a modo de nuevas versiones), las cuales saldrán directamente de las 10 favoritas de la votación en línea que realizó la cadena FOX entre el 27 de noviembre y el 3 de diciembre de 2013, a través del siguiente enlace: votación. Spoilers Trama *De acuerdo con The Hollywood Reporter, Sue Sylvester finalmente le pone fin a New Directions y algunos miembros originales volverán a decirle adiós a Will Schuester. Además, este será un episodio de dos partes. Sigiendo a este episodio doble, el resto de la temporada, luego de la graduación, se ubicará exclusivamente en New York. Fuente Reparto original *Ryan Murphy puso en su cuenta de Twitter que invitó a todos los actores del reparto original para este episodio. Fuente *Se confirmó la presencia de seis de los miembros originales de New Directions y de April, Holly y el nuevo novio de Quinn. Fuente 1 Fuente Fuente 3 Fuente 4 Fuente 5 Fuente 6 Fuente 7 Fuente 8 *Se confirmó que Dot-Marie Jones (Shannon Beiste) no aparecerá en el episodio. Fuente Quinn *Quinn tendrá un nuevo interés amoroso llamado Biff. Es un estudiante de Yale ue ha sido descrito como "degenerado". Fuente Holly Holliday y April Rhodes *Ambas volverán y cantarán. Fuente Fuente 2 *Se rumorea que April y Sue tendran un enfrentamiento Escenas *Amber estuvo en el set. Sin embargo, esto podría ser para City of Angels. (12/19) Fuente *Heather y Naya estuvieron en el set. (12/19) Fuente *Harry, Heather y Jacob estuvieron en ensayos de baile. (1/9) Fuente *19 miembros del elenco estuvieron en ensayos de baile. (1/10) Fuente *Kurt y Mercedes tendrán una escena juntos en los pasillos del colegio. Fuente *Chace, Dianna y Mark estuvieron en el set. (1/13) Fuente *Heather y Naya estuvieron en el set, filmando una escena "impactante" de Brittana. (1/14) Fuente *Amber y Chris estuvieron en el set. (1/14) Fuente *Lea y Mark estuvieron en el set. (1/14) Fuente Fuente 2 *Amber, Becca, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Harry, Heather, Jacob, Jenna, Kevin, Kristin, Lea, Mark, Matthew, Melissa y Naya estuvieron en el set. (1/15) Fuente Fuente 2 Fuente 3 Fuente 4 Fuente 5 Fuente 6 Fuente 7 *Dianna, Harry, Heather, Lea, Matthew y Naya estuvieron en el set. (1/16) Fuente Fuente 2 Fuente 3 Fuente 4 *Una escena que involucra científicos del MIT y bailarines que interpretan piezas de un ajedrez humano se filmó. (1/16) Fuente Fuente 2 Música *Se suponía que Amber tendría una sesión en el estudio el 6 de enero, pero fue aplazada debido a que Amber se enfermó. Fuente Fuente 2 Fuente 3 *Mark estuvo en el estudio. (1/6) Fuente *Lea estuvo en el estudio. (1/6) Fuente Música FOX y la producción de Glee seleccionaron 30 canciones cantadas en temporadas anteriores de entre las cuales los fans deberán elegir las 10 canciones que aparecerán en el episodio. Cabe mencionar que de las 30 en total, 16 eran de la primera temporada, 12 de la segunda temporada, una de la tercera temporada y una de la quinta temporada, siendo la cuarta temporada la única de la que no se eligieron canciones (aunque en la lista se encontraba Don't Stop Believin', la cual fue interpretada en la primera y la cuarta temporada). La lista de canciones fue la siguiente: *Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions y Kurt en Theatricality *Born This Way de Lady Gaga. Cantada por New Directions en Born This Way *Bust Your Windows de Jazmine Sullivan. Cantada por Mercedes en Acafellas *'Defying Gravity' del musical Wicked. Cantada por Kurt y Rachel en Wheels *Dog Days Are Over de Florence + The Machine. Cantada por Mercedes y Tina con New Directions en Special Education *Don't Stop Believin' de Journey. Cantada por New Directions en Pilot y Sweet Dreams *Dream On de Aerosmith. Cantada por Will y Bryan en Dream On *Forget You de Cee-Lo Green. Cantada por Holly con New Directions en The Substitute *Get It Right de Glee. Cantada por Rachel en Original Song *Gives You Hell de The All-American Rejects. Cantada por Rachel con New Directions en Hell-O *Hey, Soul Sister de Train. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Special Education *Imagine de John Lennon. Cantada por New Directions y Haverbrook School for the Deaf en Hairography *'Keep Holding On' de Avril Lavigne. Cantada por Rachel y Finn con New Directions en Throwdown *Landslide de Fleetwood Mac. Cantada por Santana y Brittany en Sexy *Lean On Me de Bill Withers. Cantada por Artie y Mercedes con New Directions en Ballad *Like a Prayer de Madonna. Cantada por New Directions en The Power of Madonna *Loser Like Me de Glee. Cantada por Finn y Rachel con New Directions en Original Song *My Life Would Suck Without You de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada por New Directions en Sectionals *'Raise Your Glass' de P!nk. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Original Song *Roar de Katy Perry. Cantada por New Directions y Pamela Lansbury en A Katy or A Gaga *Safety Dance de Men Without Hats. Cantada por Artie en Dream On *Somebody to Love de Queen. Cantada por New Directions en The Rhodes Not Taken *Somewhere Only We Know de Keane. Cantada por Blaine con The Warblers en Born This Way *Sweet Caroline de Neil Diamond. Cantada por Puck con New Directions en Mash-Up *Take a Bow de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel en Showmance *Telephone de Lady Gaga. Cantada por Rachel y Sunshine en Audition *Total Eclipse of the Heart de Bonnie Tyler. Cantada por Rachel con Finn, Jesse y Puck en Bad Reputation *'Toxic' de Britney Spears. Cantada por New Directions y Will en Britney/Brittany *'Valerie' de The Zutons (versión de Amy Winehouse y Mark Ronson). Cantada por Santana con New Directions en Special Education *We Are Young de Fun. Cantada por New Directions en Hold on to Sixteen Fuente Elenco invitado Estrellas invitadas *Dianna Agron como Quinn Fabray *Heather Morris como Britanny S. Pierce *Amber Riley como Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling como Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. como Mike Chang Estrellas invitadas especiales *Kristin Chenoweth como April Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow como Holly Holliday *'Chace Crawford' como Biff Curiosidades *Es el segundo episodio en tener números en el titulo. El primero fue Britney 2.0. *Este sería el primer episodio en el que se canta una canción de Britney Spears en un episodio que no es tributo a ella. *Será la primera vez que Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Holly Holliday y April Rhodes aparecerán en la quinta temporada. *En un principio se dijo que la canción Dog Days Are Over sería cantada por Holly Holliday en este episodio, pero más tarde fue remplazada por Happy de Pharell Williams. No se sabe si Dog Days Are Over finalmente será interpretada en el siguiente episodio. *The Unholy Trinity usaran sus trajes de animadora de nuevo a pesar que ya se graduaron y tambien sera la primera vez que los usan desde: Quinn desde On My Way Brittany desde Sweet Dreams y Santana desde Goodbye Galería 1545645_512230342228821_815244782_n.png|Subida en el Instagram de Kevin 1535371_512230682228787_1290938200_n.png|Foto subida por Harry 1551548_512229398895582_250621729_n.jpg|Subida por Chord 72956_512233358895186_1468190676_n.png|Foto subida por Lea 994697_512234168895105_1605468047_n.jpg|Imagen compartida por uno de los fotógrafos de Glee Blaine 5x12.jpeg|Foto subida por Harry Dianna, Mark y Chace.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay, director del episodio. Kurtcedes.jpg|Foto subida por Paris Barclay, director del episodio. 1511624 512237728894749 1022718156 n.jpg|Subida en el Twitter de Mark 100th. episode rehearsal.jpg|Foto de un ensayo subida por Harry Darren, Kevin, Jacob, Jenna, Melissa, Blake and Alex on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Kevin Kevin, Harry and Jenna on set.jpg|Compartida en el Instagram de Kevin Chord and Mark on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Chord Chord and Darren on set.jpg|Publicada por Chord Chord and Chris on set.jpg|Subida al Instagram de Chord Chord and HeMo on set.jpg Chord and Amber on set.jpg Chord, Naya and Harry on set.jpg Chord and Matthew on set.jpg Chord and Dianna on set.jpg Chord, Kevin, Jenna and HeMo on set.jpg 480px-1534314_10152225649697238_138154197_n.jpg|Foto subida por Kevin Mark, Dianna, Naya y Harry en el set.jpg|Compartida por el director del episodio en su Instagram 10747_10151784986961191_1623552688_n.jpg|Nueva Imagen del Set Publicada Por Andrea Medina en Instagram Navegación Categoría:Episodios Especiales Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios sin emitir